Gajevy week 2016
by Lauraloverbook
Summary: Mon premier Gajevy week et pas mon dernier. Oui, je sais que la semaine est finie, mais cela permet au fan de Gajevy d'en lire un peu plus non? ;) Bonne lecture. Et n'hésiter pas à me laisser un petit commentaire en passant.
1. Chapitre 1

Je sais que c'est un Gajevy Week, mais je ne peux pas résister. Je vais insérer la petite fratrie Redfox que j'ai inventée dans tous les drabbles. Et pas juste que dans celui du thème : Parent/Enfant.

Aussi, lisez bien ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans ce chapitre. Je vous y ais mis un petit indice sur le fait pourquoi Métalicana est un futur dragon Slayer bien spécial ).

Gajevy Week 2016

Thème 1 : Couverture

\- **Non Gajeel ! Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'à dis le médecin. Même si tu as froid, tu ne dois pas te couvrir. Il faut que ta fièvre descende. Donc, non, tu vas te contenter de ce dessus de lit.**

Gajeel tenta de répondre quelque chose, mais sa voix se tut avant qu'il n'est pus dire quoique ce soit. Il était partit trois jours en mission dans un village de montagne afin de démanteler une guilde noir. Et bien entendu, comme il fallait prendre le train, le mage d'acier n'avait pas hésité à rentrer à pieds pour le voyage du retour. Bien qu'elle est grandit et qu'elle est put renforcer sa magie préventive contre le mal des transports. Les pouvoirs de Wendy, la Dragon Slayer céleste –de maintenant 16 ans- avaient tout de même ses limites. De ce fait, le mage aux cheveux noir avait refusé d'affronter vaillamment les quatre heures de train qui séparaient la ville de Magnolia de celle du petit village de montagne. Le dragon d'acier avait alors décidé de retourner chez lui à pieds.

Cela lui avait alors prit une journée et une nuit entière pour rentrer chez lui. Et bien entendu, avec la saison hivernale, les températures n'étaient pas très joyeuses. Même le corps d'un dragon Slayer ne supportait pas les baisses de température. Entre les -15°C du petit village et -3°C de Magnolia, l'écart était énorme. C'est alors, en s'évanouissant dans l'entrée de l'appartement –à cause de la fièvre- que Gajeel était rentré chez lui. Surprenant alors une Lévy enceinte de 7 mois, un Panther Lily en plein mots croisés et un petit Métalicana de trois ans et demi, presque quatre, jouant joyeusement avec ses peluches.

C'est alors une future maman affolé qui avait accourut vers son mari pour savoir ce qui se passait. Sachant que le stresse était mauvais pour la jeune femme dont la grossesse arrivait presque à son terme, l'exeed noir calma la femme aux cheveux bleu. Avant de se transformer dans sa forme originelle, et de porter le mage d'acier dans la chambre parentale.

Retrouvant alors son calme, la future mère utilisa la lacrima de communication de la maison pour appeler le médecin. Résultat : forte fièvre, douleurs corporelles, incapacité à marcher, vertiges une fois debout, manque d'appétit, frissons de froids et en plus maux de gorge qui fait que la mage de glace ne peut plus parler. C'était bien une grippe coupler à un gros mal de gorge qui rendait le père de famille aphone. Gajeel était donc obliger de rester au lit durant deux bonnes semaines en limitant le plus possible son contact avec le monde extérieur, médicaments par millier et bouillie de riz matin, midi et soir. Et bien entendu, le mage d'acier devait être très peu couvert afin de faire descendre la fièvre. Et malgré le fait que le mage d'acier supplie la mage des mots de le couvrir afin de ne pas avoir aussi froid, la jeune épouse ne lui avait alors donné qu'un simple dessous de lit pour le couvrir.

Mais celui qui souffrait le plus de cette maladie, du moins indirectement. C'était le petit Métalicana. Il n'avait jamais était éloigné aussi longtemps de son cher Papa. « **Tu ne dois pas déranger Papa, trésor. Il est très malade, il ne faut donc pas trop l'embêté.** » avait gentiment ordonné sa Maman. Mais cela était attristait beaucoup le petit garçon. Le fait que son père ne vienne pas lui chanté sa berceuse, lui manquait beaucoup.

Mais ce fut ce jour là que tout changea. Lily était partit en mission auprès des exeeds qui n'avaient pas encore rejoint la guilde de Fairy Tail ou autre. Lévy, avait attendu la sieste du petit garçon, pour sortir une heure, afin de trouver une mission de traduction à la guilde et aller chercher les médicaments du mage d'acier. Ce que la mage n'avait pas prévus, c'est que le vent souffle beaucoup trop fort.

Effrayer, le petit garçon s'était réveiller. Encore trop petit, pour pouvoir se défendre tout seul, malgré ses pouvoirs d'acier qu'il commençait doucement à maitriser. Métalicana était encore effrayer par ces monstres qui se cachaient partout. Il fit donc ce que tout enfant de son âge ferait. Il se mit à crier et à pleurer, appelant son père et sa mère. Malheureusement, l'une n'était pas là et l'autre était bloquer au lit. Le petit mage d'acier sortit alors de sa chambre pour aller jusqu'à la porte de la chambre parentale qu'il tenta d'ouvrir. Mais même s'il sautait, le petit garçon n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte. Il cria donc, mais rien, réveillant alors un Gajeel qui s'était endormi à cause de la fièvre. Ne voyant rien arriver, le petit garçon cru que ses parents n'étaient pas là. Il alla donc courir vers la chambre de son Tonton Lily, refaisant les mêmes choses qu'à la porte de la chambre de ses parents. Mais à nouveau, rien ne se produisit. Ce fut alors la goutte d'eau de trop et tout dans le petit garçon tomba.

 _Ses parents et son Tonton l'avaient abandonné ? Ils l'avaient laissé seul ?_

 _Une seule question : Pourquoi ?_

Métalicana se mit donc à courir dans tous les coins de l'appartement tout en redoublant l'intensité de ses cris et de ses pleures. Là ce fut l'élément déclencheur. Gajeel, avec les faibles forces permises par sa haute fièvre, se leva pour aller voir se qui se passait. Entendre Métalicana courir comme ça et surtout crier de cette façon, l'inquiétait grandement. Il savait que Lévy n'était pas là, elle l'avait prévenu quelques minutes auparavant. Et tout comme elle, il pensait que le fait que le petit garçon dorme durant sa sieste pouvait leur laisser un peu de temps libre. Surtout à la jeune Maman, être enceinte de 7 mois et s'occuper d'un mari malade et d'un petit garçon ce n'était pas très reposant. De plus le mage savait qu'il lui était interdit de sortir du lit. Mais là, à situations exceptionnelles, mesures exceptionnelles.

Et là, entendre son fils crier, faisait naitre des images aussi inquiétantes les unes que les autres dans l'esprit du jeune paternel. Contrairement à lui, bien que son fils maitrise la magie d'acier, celui-ci n'était pas encore en parfaite harmonie avec cette magie. Gajeel, lui, après plusieurs années d'entrainement avait finit par trouver cette harmonie, à un tel point que son squelette et son corps avaient tout deux été « transformés » et « devenus » en une substance plus ou moins approchant de l'acier. Mais Métalicana, lui, avait encore sa fragilité d'enfant. Si le garçonnet jouait avec un couteau, sa petite peau était alors blessée et une petite goute de sang sortait à l'air libre.

Le simple fait de penser cela, fit monter une hausse d'adrénaline dans le sang du mage d'acier. Il se leva alors, ignorant les vertiges qui le prenaient. Et c'est tout en tanguant –tout comme un gars ivre après une nuit de beuverie- jusque dans le salon où il retrouva le petit garçon assit sur le canapé, torse nu, ses jambes contre sa poitrine et le visage traversé par des torrents de larmes. Bien que Gajeel s'évertuait encore et toujours à détesté montrer ses sentiments, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas touché par certaines choses. Et là, voir son fils dans cet état lui déchirait le cœur. Il s'approcha alors de lui avec la plus grande des douceurs. Pour finir par s'assoir près de lui. Mais il ne le toucha pas tout de suite. Pas que Gajeel n'avait pas envie de lui faire peur. Mais quelque chose… l'en… empêchait. Le maga d'acier, s'agenouilla donc par terre devant son fils et quelque chose le surprit. Le petit garçon ne semblait pas le voir.

Les yeux du petit garçon n'étaient pas comme d'habitude. On aurait presque dit qu'ils étaient complètement noirs avec… une pupille complètement rouge en guise d'iris. Un peu comme ceux de… De plus le garçon semblait parler dans le vide, pourtant, aucun son ne sortait de sa toute petite bouche. Mais ce qui surprit le plus le mage, fut cette étrange aura qui entourait le corps du petit Métalicana. Gajeel ne sut pas tout de suite si c'était sa fièvre qui le faisait déliré, mais cette aura, cette… cette présence. Cette sensation de puissance et de chaleur. Cette odeur animale couplée à celle de l'acier. Il y avait quelque chose de dragonifique, dans l'air. Cela ne pouvait qu'être…

Non, Gajeel chassa immédiatement cette idée de sa tête. Avec la plus grande douceur dont il était capable, le mage d'acier caressa doucement le visage et le bras de l'enfant. Le ramenant alors à la réalité. Et la première chose qui prouva au mage d'acier que son fils avait repris conscience fut que le petit garçon lui sauta pratiquement presque au cou. Bien entendu, Gajeel avait sentit cette étrange présence s'en aller. Mais néanmoins, il entendit quelque chose grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés de dragon Slayer. Un son faible, comme un murmure, un murmure qui disait : « **Ton regard a bien changé depuis la dernière fois.** » Ce murmure, cette voix… Non, la fièvre le faisait vraiment dérailler.

C'est alors en s'asseyant en tailleur, avec Métalicana, toujours dans ses bras. Il s'attela donc à son rôle de père. Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait l'être, Gajeel s'en sortait bien. Même, excellait dans ce rôle, il était même surprit de cela. Il fit alors doucement écarter le visage de son fils pour, doucement effacé ses larmes qui continuaient de noyées les jolis yeux rouges. Mais il vit que le garçon était encore un peu esquinter de cette aventure. Et apparemment, cette simple étreinte n'aillait pas être la seule chose qui pourrait suffire à le calmer. Gajeel commença alors à doucement fredonné d'une faible voix, bien plus grave que d'habitude, cette berceuse sans parole qui apaisait tant le petit garçon (Mélodie de la berceuse : watch?v=4J2WEhW6_M4&ebc=ANyPxKowU0Zbnab445QPY6eIznmMNK7mv_XX1wpYL2mcuC3lVpGIuJNgn2cUJcGN735z1FTlfNWUS8dJ4TtnEPUtD3oVLOgldw), au point de l'envoyer dans les bras de Morphée. Et même si la voix du mage d'acier était très faible, le petit garçon était bien plus attentif. Lui permettent alors de se calmer et finalement de s'endormir. La joue tranquillement posée sur le torse de son père.

C'est à ce moment là que Lévy rentra à l'appartement. Voyant alors Gajeel de dos, Lévy sentit la colère montée en elle. Elle qui avait portant interdit à Gajeel de sortir du lit sauf pour aller aux toilettes. Mais la mage aux cheveux bleus commença se calmer quand elle s'approcha de sa tête de mule de mari, quand elle finit par doucement l'entendre chanter la berceuse du petit Métalicana. Et ce qui la calma définitivement fut cette vue incroyablement belle et merveilleuse du petit garçon dans les bras de son père. Elle se débarrassa alors de son sac et de son manteau, pour s'approcher d'eux. Elle tenta de se baisser, autant que don gros ventre ne pouvait lui permettre, et vit alors sur le visage de son bébé un reste de larmes qui tombait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible, le petit garçon avait surement fait un cauchemar et l'entendant pleurer, Gajeel s'était levé pour voir si tout allait bien et pour le consoler. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, le mage d'acier avait levé les yeux quelques secondes pour regarder tendrement son épouse.

Ne venant pas tout de suite les rejoindre, Lévy alla dans sa chambre à coucher, pour finir par ramener une couverture. Et tout en se faisant aider par Gajeel qui s'était relevé tout en gardant le petit garçon dans ses bras, elle entoura ses épaules et celles de son mari de cette couverture, avant de doucement s'assoir sur le canapé. Une fois bien installé, tous trois étaient alors comme emprisonné d'un cocon chaud en tissu d'où aucun d'eux n'auraient voulu sortir. C'est ainsi que la mage des mots et celui d'acier. Quelques heures plus tard, c'est un Panther Lily qui les trouva tous trois dans la même position. Et voulant pas les déranger, l'exeed noir alla tranquillement dans sa chambre.

 _Finalement, voilà juste ce qu'avait toujours espérer Gajeel. Juste une famille unie et aimante. Toute unie dans une bonne couverture bien chaude._


	2. Thème 2: Je t'aime

Désolé de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt. Il vient d'avoir un décès dans ma famille et je n'ai pus me remettre à écrire qu'hier. Je suis vraiment désolé, je vous promets de publié le reste beaucoup plus vite. Du moins je l'espère.

Thème 2 : Je t'aime

 **Harper : J'aime mon Papa ! Et quand je serais grande je me marierais avec lui !**

Oui, la petite Harper, du haut de ses deux ans, était tout simplement adorable. Et l'amour qu'elle portait à son père n'en était que plus grand. Tellement adorable qu'elle faisait rire. Et oui, cette phrase en avait fait rire plus d'un à la guilde. Pas parce qu'elle était idiote, mais parce qu'elle était tout simplement adorable. Déclenchant alors un rire attendrit pour les femmes et un rire franc et moqueur pour les hommes.

Rire moqueur pour les hommes –bien qu'attendrit eux aussi par cette idée-, car ils tentaient d'imaginer le mage d'acier avec son costar blanc qu'il utilisait pour chanter et la petite Harper habiller avec l'uns de ses déguisements de princesse échanger leur vœux. Rires qui humilièrent intérieurement le mage d'acier. Bien entendu, il aimait bien qu'Harper, sa p'tite fleur dise cela. Il trouvait même cela mignon et cela lui faisait aimer sa petite fille encore plus. Mais qu'elle le dise à haute voix dans la guilde, à ça non !

 **Mirajane : Super ! Vous avez choisit une date ton Papa et toi ?**

Et voilà, ça y était la démone s'engageait dans la conversation. Et si Gajeel avait bien peur d'une chose c'était cela.

 **Harper : Je ne sais pas, je laisse Papa décider.**

 **Natsu : Cool ! Tu m'invite ?**

Oh non ! Et maintenant, c'était au tour de la célèbre Salamandre de Fairy Tail.

 **Harper : Non pas toi !**

 **Natsu : Ben pourquoi ?**

 **Harper : Tu te moque de mon Papa ! Alors non, tu ne viens pas !**

 **Natsu : Mais non je me moque pas, je te promets !**

 **Harper : Si tu rigoles ! Je le vois ! Et je ne te laisserai pas te moquer de mon Papa comme ça ! Je suis prête à le défendre !**

Ce fut la goute d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du Dragon Slayer de feu de se moquer d'un enfant ou de rire d'une de leurs idées. Il y avait quand même des limites qu'étrangement, le mage de feu s'efforçait de respecter, mais là. C'était tellement adorable pour l'un et tellement ridicule pour l'autre. La Salamandre ne pouvait que faire redoubler l'intensité de son rire et emmené les autres rires de la guilde dans son sillage.

Ces rires furent les sources de colère et de honte de deux personnes. Harper, ne supportant que l'on se moque de son cher Papa, sentait la colère monter en elle et à voir à quelle point elle gonflait ses joues d'air. Cette colère n'était pas qu'une toute petite. Et la honte pour Gajeel, qui lui tentait de cacher sa colère et ses rougeurs de gènes entre ses bras qu'il avait croisés sur sa table. Pourquoi Harper parlait de ça à haute voix dans la guilde ? Là, il faisait d'énorme effort pour ne pas éclater afin d'aller exploser la tête de chacun des mages qui riaient et de réprimander sa fille vis-à-vis de l'amour qu'elle lui dédiait.

La main de Lévy vient alors à se posé sur l'un des bras de son mari. Ce simple geste pouvait calmer le Dragon d'acier en une seconde. D'ailleurs celui-ci releva sa tête vers son amante, le sourire qu'elle portait montrait qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte des propos de sa fille. Au contraire, elle lui avait dit un jour, qu'il fallait qu'il en soit heureux. Puisque la période que traversait sa p'tite fleur signifiait que celle-ci commençait doucement à grandir. Et que du fait ce complexe d'Oedipe montrait quel pourrait être son homme idéal dans le futur _. Son futur homme idéal_ ? Gajeel ne laisserait sa fille à personne et surtout pas à un type qui pourrait lui ressembler. Mais le mage d'acier ne voulait pas que sa toute petite fille ne s'en aille. Ni son fils, il le regarda d'ailleurs, il jouait avec les autres enfants de la nouvelle génération de la guilde quelques tables plus loin sous les regards attentifs et attendris de la petite dragonne Céleste, Roméo, le fantôme du vieux Makarov et celui du premier Maitre Mavis. Il refusait que le moindre de ses enfants grandissent et partent. Il avait peur… de les perdre. Il avait peur de… se retrouver seul, à nouveau. Il ne le voulait pas, c'était hors de question. Et l'homme aux cheveux noirs était prêt à tout pour cela !

 **Gajeel : Arrête !**

 **Harper : Oui tu as entendu mon Papa ? Tu devrais arrêter de rire !**

 **Gajeel : Non Harper, c'est toi qui dois arrêter.**

 **Harper : Arrêter quoi Papa ?**

 **Gajeel : Arrêté de dire à tout va que l'on va se marier tous les deux.**

 **Lévy : Gajeel !**

 **Harper : Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?**

 **Gajeel : Parce que cela ne se dit pas !**

 **Lévy : Gajeel, arrêtes s'il te plait !**

 **Harper : Pourquoi ?**

 **Gajeel : Parce que c'est comme ça !**

 **Harper : Pourquoi ?**

 **Gajeel : C'est comme ça, c'est tout !**

 **Lévy : Gajeel ! Stop !**

 **Harper : Mais pourquoi ?**

 **Gajeel : Parce que c'est impossible !**

 **Lévy : Gajeel !**

 **Harper : Mais pourquoi ?**

 **Gajeel : C'est impossible, c'est tout !**

 **Lévy : Gajeel ! Arrête, je t'en supplie !**

 **Harper : Mais pourquoi ?**

 **Gajeel : C'est impossible que l'on se marie tous les deux ! Puisque je ne peux pas… Je n'ai pas ce genre d'amour qu'il faut pour ça !**

 **Lévy : Gajeel !**

Le mage d'acier avait levé sa voix, beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Cela avait au moins put faire taire les rires autour de lui. Les rires avaient maintenant été remplacés par des visages de surprises et de colères ! Mais ces visages-là, le mage aux cheveux noirs s'en foutait complètement. C'était le visage de sa fille qu'il voyait parmi tous ceux qui l'entourait. Harper était là, comme statufiée. Les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, abimaient son joli petit visage habituellement habité d'un magnifique sourire. Cette image déchirait le cœur du mage.

 **Gajeel : P'tite fleur, pardon ! Je…**

 **Harper : Tu ne m'aime pas !**

 **Gajeel : Non ! Je…**

 **Harper : Tu ne m'aime pas !**

Il venait d'aller un peu trop loin ! Il s'en rendait compte ! Gajeel tenta d'attraper la main de sa fille, mais plus il l'approchait, plus elle s'éloignait de lui. Lévy qui s'était approchée de sa fille tenta de l'attraper pour l'enlacer et essayer de la calmer. Mais Harper se défit des bras de sa mère d'une manière très rapide ! Elle ne voulait aucun contacte avec personne, la mage des mots le voyait. Lévy jeta donc un regard plein de colère à son mari ! Un regard d'où on pouvait voir des larmes de colère et d'indignation qui menaçait de couler.

Métalicana qui avait entendu son père crié, s'était alors approché pour voir ce qui se passait. Curiosité enfantine oblige. Et puis voir sa petite sœur pleurée pouvait provoquer certaine chose dans l'esprit d'un petit garçon. Il alla à ses côtés et lui prit doucement la main, l'interrogeant du regard dans un langage que seul elle et lui pouvaient comprendre. Un langage fraternel qu'ils s'étaient tout deux inventés. Le regard de Métalicana changea, et il fit un truc surprenant. Il donna un coup de pied dans le tibia gauche de son père.

 **Gajeel : Méti !**

 **Lévy : Non Gajeel, laisse-le ! Pour une fois, il a raison !**

Pour le mage d'acier, cette simple pichenette n'était douloureuse au niveau corporel, mais cela était différent au niveau émotionnel. Et Lévy avait raison, il l'avait mérité. Métalicana, tout en tenant toujours la main de sa sœur, l'emmena à l'écart à l'endroit où se trouvait les autres enfants. Il n'y avait pas à le dire, bien qu'il n'en ait pas l'air, le petit Métalicana pouvait paraitre très mature en ce qui se concernait sa petite sœur. Et là, le petit garçon sentait que c'était son rôle de s'occuper personnellement de sa sœur. Et le simple fait de le voir faire cela, Gajeel se vomissait dessus intérieurement ! Cela aurait dût être à lui d'aller la calmer, de l'emmener à l'écart pour la calmer et la consoler.

 **Lévy : Gajeel, là tu es allé trop loin !**

 **Gajeel : Je le sais, mais j'ai fais cela pour pas qu'elle est de problèmes plus tard !**

 **Natsu : Des problèmes plus tard ? C'est vrai que là elle ne va pas avoir de problème dans sa vie future, mais maintenant ! Tu l'as complètement traumatisé !**

 **Gajeel : S'te plait la Salamandre !**

 **Natsu : Moi au moins je fais gaffe à mon gamin quand je dois lui expliquer quelque chose !**

 **Gajeel : La f… Tu… Tu… Tu devrais arrêter de parler la Salamandre ! Je suis déjà assez enfoncer dans la mer… Je suis déjà assez embêté avec ça !**

 **Natsu : Tient, tu fais gaffe à ton langage maintenant le Clou ?**

 **Gajeel : J'y suis bien obligé maintenant que j'ai des go… Depuis que j'ai des enfants !**

 **Natsu : Oui ben tu…**

 **Lévy : Natsu ! Gajeel ! Arrêtez tous les deux ! Il faut que l'on trouve un moyen de calmer et consoler Harper !**

 **Gajeel : Tu crois que je ne le sais pas Crevette !**

 **Makarov : Gajeel tu devrais te calmer !**

 **Gajeel : Et vous le Poltergeist, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en train de surveiller mes g… mes enfants !**

 **Makarov : D'abord, ne m'appelle pas le Poltergeist. Je n'aime pas ce mot ! Et de plus le Premier Maitre, Roméo et Wendy s'occupent parfaitement d'eux.**

Tout d'un coup le Premier Maitre voleta juste à côté d'eux en direction de la bibliothèque, elle avait l'air nerveuse.

 **Mavis : Heu, je vais… je vais… je vais chercher un livre de conte de fée pour les enfants ! Cela devrait les calmer un peu.**

 **Makarov : Bon d'accord, le Premier n'est plus auprès d'eux. Mais Wendy et Roméo devraient suffire à canalisé ces petites fripouilles.**

Ce fut au tour de Wendy de passer avec le petit Storm dans ses bras.

 **Wendy : Désolé ! Désolé ! Un des enfants veut aller aux toilettes ! C'est urgent, laissez passer !**

 **Makarov : Bon ! Il ne reste que Roméo ! Mais bon, il va bien s'en sortir ! Il a bien réussi à battre Mirajane pour son examen de rang S, non ?**

Un cri masculin arriva alors aux oreilles des mages. Roméo était étalé au sol saucissonné avec les cordes à sauter de Malika et Juliette, une petite peluche dans la bouche, l'empêchant de parler. Néanmoins les gémissements qu'il poussait semblait exprimer : « **Au secours ! Aidez-moi !** »

 **Gajeel : Et vous trouvez que nos enfants sont en sécurité comme ça !**

 **Natsu : Ouais, c'est ça ! Parle de la sécurité de nos gosses ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui viens de traumatiser ta fille !**

 **Gajeel : Fais attention la Salamandre ! Je fais attention à mon langage pour ne pas brusquer, choquer et influencer mes enfants ! Mais crois-moi, si tu continus à m'énerver comme tu le fais ! Tu peux être sur que je vais craquer et que même toi tu aurais peur de moi après avoir entendu ce que je t'aurais dis ! Alors si tu veux bien arrêter de parler, cela me rendra un grand service !**

 **Lévy : Gajeel, ce serait à toi d'arrêter de parler ! Tu devrais déjà être auprès de ta fille à t'excuser et à la calmer !**

 **Gajeel : Et tu crois que je ne le sais pas !**

 **Lévy : Oui et bien si tu veux aller voir ta fille ! Je te conseille de te calmer ! Elle doit être assez déjà mal comme !**

 **Natsu : Je suis bien d'accord avec elle !**

 **Gajeel : Lévy, je pourrais y aller plus serein ! Si toi et la Salamandre vous me lâch… Si vous me laissiez un peu plus tranquille !**

 **Natsu : Hé oh ! La Tête de clou, tu devrais te calmer un peu et mieux causer à ta meuf !**

 **Gajeel : Ma meuf, j'lui cause comme j'veux !**

 **Lévy : Gajeel, je me fiche de la façon dont tu me parles mais surveilles ton langage au moins pour les enfants !**

 **Gajeel : S'te plais Lévy ! Ne m'énerve pas encore plus que je le suis !**

 **Natsu : Vous devriez vous calmez vous aus**

 **Gajeel et Lévy : La ferme Natsu !**

 **Métalicana : Maman**

 **Gajeel et Lévy : Quoi ?!**

 **Métalicana : Harper ne va pas bien.**

Cette simple phrase avait suffit pour calmer Gajeel et Lévy ! C'est donc comme un commun accord et pratiquement en harmonie, ils se mirent tout deux en marche vers l'endroit où les enfants jouaient. Mais Métalicana les arrêta avec une simple phrase.

 **Métalicana : Vous ne la trouverez pas.**

 **Gajeel : Quoi ?**

 **Métalicana : Vous ne la trouverez pas.**

 **Gajeel : Hein ?**

 **Lévy : Pourquoi on ne la trouvera pas chéri ?**

 **Métalicana : Parce que vous ne la verrez pas.**

 **Gajeel : Pourquoi on ne la verra pas ?**

 **Lévy : Elle s'est cachée ? Elle joue à cache-cache ?**

 **Métalicana : Non, elle n'est pas cachée.**

 **Gajeel : Si elle n'est pas cachée, où est-ce qu'elle peut être ?**

 **Lévy : Tu sais où est ta petite sœur ?**

 **Métalicana : Oui, je le sais.**

 **Gajeel : Elle est où !**

 **Lévy : S'il te plait Gajeel ne lui cris pas dessus ! Tu as déjà fais assez de désordre avec Harper ! Alors je t'en supplie, ne recommence pas !**

 **Métalicana : Elle n'est pas cachée. C'est juste qu'elle n'est pas là.**

 **Gajeel : Attends quoi ?**

 **Lévy : Comment ça elle n'est pas là ?**

Le petit garçon montra du doigt la porte d'entrée de la guilde grande ouverte. Harper n'avait tout de même pas ? En plus une grosse pluie déferlait dehors et à voir le manteau rose et l'écharpe qui étaient posés sur la table où était Gajeel et Lévy, elle était sortit sans prévenir et sans se couvrir. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour les deux parents ainsi que plusieurs mages de la guilde d'enfiler leur manteau, d'ouvrir leur parapluie et de filler dehors à toute vitesse. Maitre Mavis et les exeeds allaient voler au-dessus de la ville du ciel pour explorer une plus grande zone de recherche. Mirajane, Lisanna, Max, Warren, Biska, Roméo, Aska, les autres enfants et le fantôme de Maitre Makarov avaient été désignés pour rester à la guilde au cas où la petite Harper reviendrait. Warren ferait liaison entre tous les mages par la pensée, afin de récolté et faire passer le plus d'informations possibles. Néanmoins, avant que Gajeel et Lévy ne sortent à leur tour de la guilde, Métalicana arrêta ses parents en leur tenant la main. Les deux parents s'arrêtèrent en voyant le visage de leur fils. Il résistait, mais, on voyait qu'il allait peut-être se mettre à pleuré à cause de l'inquiétude.

 **Lévy : Ne pleure pas chéri.**

 **Gajeel : On va te la retrouvé ta p'tite sœur ! J'te le promets !**

 **Métalicana : Non, ce n'est pas ça.**

 **Lévy : Métalicana…**

 **Gajeel : Lévy on n'a pas le temps !**

 **Métalicana : Elle ne veut pas rentrer ! Elle dit que Papa ne l'aime pas !**

 **Lévy : Quoi ?**

 **Gajeel : Mais je n'ai pas…**

 **Lévy : Ce n'est pas vrai ! Gajeel !**

 **Gajeel : On a plus le temps !**

 **Métalicana : Non, elle n'est pas…**

C'était trop tard, les parents Redfox étaient déjà sortit. Mais le petit garçon n'allait pas abandonné ! Il grimpa sur le banc de la table où était installé ses parents pour prendre son manteau et l'enfiler, avant de courir vers la sortie de la guilde. Il fut néanmoins arrêté par le fantôme de Makarov et Lisanna.

 **Lisanna : Non, toi tu ne sors pas !**

 **Métalicana : Mais…**

 **Makarov : Non, tu restes là ! Tes parents sont déjà très inquiets du faite que ta sœur soit dehors toute seule !**

 **Lisanna : Imagine l'énorme inquiétude s'ils apprennent si toi aussi tu es dehors tout seul !**

 **Métalicana : Mais…**

 **Makarov : J'ai dis non !**

 **Métalicana : Mais…**

 **Lisanna : Écoute Métalicana, restes là, c'est ici que tu seras plus utile à tes parents ! Et imagine, ta petite sœur revient toute seule à la guilde. La première chose qu'elle voudra voir c'est un membre de sa famille. Donc toi, alors tu dois rester ici, d'accord !**

 **Métalicana : Mais…**

 **Makarov : Cela suffit Métalicana ! Il n'y a plus rien à dire ! Tu ne discutes pas et tu restes ici !**

 **Métalicana : Je sais où est Harper !**

 **Makarov : Quoi ? Attends…**

 **Lisanna : Comment tu sais où se trouve ta petite sœur ?**

 **Makarov : Lisanna… Je n'appréciais pas que l'on me coupe la parole alors que j'étais encore vivant. Et je ressens les mêmes choses, même si maintenant je suis mort…**

 **Lisanna : Ben excusez-moi Maitre, mais j'essaye de faire rester ce petit ici !**

 **Makarov : Bon, c'est vrai je m'excuse.**

 **Métalicana : Mais, on y va !**

 **Makarov : Métalicana, on t'a déjà dit que tu ne sortiras pas de la guilde. Alors calmes-toi !**

 **Lisanna : Maitre, calmez-vous un petit peu !**

 **Métalicana : Mais, je sais où est Harper heu !**

 **Makarov : Métalicana, j'ai dis non !**

 **Métalicana : Mais je vous ais dis que je sais où elle est !**

 **Lisanna : Métalicana, tu devrais arrêtés. Tu devrais allés avec les autres enfants. Si tu veux voir si ta sœur arrive, alors va t'assoir sur une table près de la porte. Mais s'il te plait, ne sors pas. D'accord ?**

 **Métalicana : Mais, je sais où est Harper heu !**

 **Makarov : Métalicana, ça suffit !**

 **Métalicana : Mais…**

 **Makarov : Ca suffit !**

 **Voix : Je pense que nous devrions le suivre en réalité.**

Cela avait suffit à l'ancien Maitre et à la mage animalière stoppé leur dispute ! La voix qui les avait interrompus était la voix de l'ancienne souveraine des exeeds Chagote.

 **Lisanna : Votre Altesse ?**

 **Chagote : S'il te plait Lisanna. Ne m'appelle plus comme cela, je suis maintenant un membre de Fairy Tail et plus la reine d'Extalia.**

 **Lisanna : Oui, excusez-moi.**

 **Chagote : Tu devrais également arrêter de me vouvoyé. Cela me met vraiment mal à l'aise.**

 **Lisanna : Heu, oui, désolé.**

 **Makarov : Vous pensé que nous devrions le suivre ?**

 **Chagote : Nous ne devrions pas. Nous sommes même en réalité obligés.**

 **Makarov : Obligé ? Mais comment pouvez-vous être sûr de ce que dit cet enfant ?**

 **Chagote : Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont encore jeunes que les enfants de la nouvelle génération de la guilde n'aient pas en eux l'esprit Fairy Tail. Et je peux vous certifié que Métalicana est celui qui partage le plus ce sentiment. Surtout quand sa petite sœur en est le sujet. Tout comme en ce moment.**

 **Lisanna : L'esprit de Fairy Tail ?**

 **Makarov : Je sens que je me ferais taper sur les doigts à la suite de ce que je vais dire. Mais l'esprit de Fairy Tail n'a rien à voir là-dedans. On parle d'une petite fille qui a disparue !**

 **Chagote : Vous être sûr ?**

Chagote leva son doigt vers Métalicana. Le petit garçon tentait encore et encore de réussir à se hisser sur la table où ses parents étaient assis afin de pouvoir attraper son manteau. Mais étant encore assez petit, il n'arrivait pas à l'attraper et dès qu'il arrivait à se hisser assez haut sur la pointe de ses pieds, c'était pour mieux retomber. Mais dès qu'il retombait, il se remettait sur ses petites jambes pour recommencer. Et ce n'était pas ses petites larmes de colères qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux qui allaient l'arrêter.

 **Chagote : Alors, ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il déborde de cet esprit qui caractérise autant cette guilde. Je sais que j'ai rejoint la guilde que depuis un mois. Je ne connais pas encore très bien cette guilde, mais je peux vous assurer quelque chose. Ce petit garçon est remplit entièrement de l'esprit de Fairy Tail. Je pense même que vous devriez l'accompagner tous les deux, et seulement vous.**

La jeune femme et le fantôme se regardèrent alors l'un et l'autre et dans un hochement de tête coordonné, d'un commun accord, ils accompagneraient tous deux le petit garçon. Ils dirent alors à Métalicana d'attendre deux minutes. Le temps pour l'ancien maitre de prévenir Warren, afin de créer un lien télépathique entre le medium et la mage aux cheveux blanc. Car le fantôme n'était maintenant plus capable de maintenir un sort de ce genre, puisque que son corps ne faisait plus partit de ce monde. Et à Lisanna, d'aller chercher sa veste, un parapluie et des couvertures, dans l'espoir qu'elles soient suffisamment secs pour réchauffé la petite fille. Une fois cela fait, l'esprit et la mage suivirent le petit garçon tout en courant jusqu'à la forêt de l'ouest ! Plus ils approchaient de la forêt, plus des mauvais souvenirs d'un énorme gorille vert revenait dans l'esprit de la femme aux cheveux blancs. Était-elle inquiète à cause de ça ? Oui.

Elle se souvient durant la guerre contre Zeref, le gros singe vert les avait bien aidé à protégé la ville de Magnolia ! Il avait été en effet un allié surprise et bien efficace, car il avait assommé et envoyé dans les airs, les démons les moins forts mais néanmoins fort nombreux qui s'approchait trop près des limites de la ville. Avec néanmoins une réclamation, que la prochaine fille de Fairy Tail ou de la ville qui croiserait sa route devienne sa femme. Sur l'instant, tous les mages qui avait entendus sa réclamation avait pris cela sur le ton de la blague. Mais la mage, qui avait finit par bien le connaitre ce gros macaque. Elle avait finit par savoir qu'il ne fallait pas prendre cette idée à la légère. Alors, est-ce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour la petite Harper ? Vis-à-vis de ce singe pervers, bah, elle avait peur que la petite tombe entre ses pattes.

Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, plus les espaces entres les arbres et les branches se rapprochaient, formant alors un toit naturel qui empêchait ainsi l'eau de la pluie de tombé sur le sol. Formant alors un tunnel naturel. Bien qu'un étrange silence les entourait, d'étranges bruits d'animaux l'habitaient ce tunnel de verdure. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes à marcher à l'abri de la pluie, la petite équipe de sauvetage arriva au bout du tunnel. Alors que Métalicana continuait doucement à avancer, le fantôme du Maitre l'arrêta en mettant sa main sur son épaule. Lisanna derrière eux, avait prit son apparence de femme tigresse en prévision d'une attaque. En effet, devant eux, comme niché dans une espèce de grotte, un ours, deux loups, un renard et un gros serpent qui pouvait être vénéneux dormaient les uns contre les autres, semblant protéger quelque chose. Bien qu'ils lui aient interdit du regard, Métalicana désobéit à l'esprit et à la tigresse, s'approchant doucement alors du groupe d'animaux qui levèrent la tête vers le petit garçon. A la grande surprise du fantôme et de la mage, les animaux ne semblaient aucunement hostiles vis-à-vis de leurs présences, ils les acceptaient en réalité. Ils se levèrent alors, lentement tour à tour pour doucement se frotter contre Métalicana, avant de, finalement quitter la grotte et retourner dans la nature. Tout cela sous l'œil surpris de Makarov et de Lisanna. Le serpent fut le dernier à s'en aller, se déroulant alors avec une extrême lenteur, il dévoila alors un tas de feuilles qui mouvait doucement comme s'il respirait. Métalicana s'approcha alors lentement pour enlevé les feuilles, laissant alors le regard du fantôme et de la mage se poser sur la petite Harper entièrement sec et endormie. Voulant vérifier si la petite fille allait bien, Lisanna courra jusqu'à elle pour faire un rapport de santé préliminaire. C'est alors qu'en la touchant, qu'elle réveilla alors la petite fille qu'elle remarqua quelque chose. Une fois complètement réveillée, la petite fille sauta au cou de son grand frère, puis tourna la tête vers la mage qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

 **Lisanna : Si un jour tu as des questions sur la magie ou les animaux, viens tout de suite me voir. Je serais ravi de t'aider.**

Ponctuant cela par un clin d'œil complice, la mage entoura le petit corps d'Harper d'une couverture qui avait un peu séchée grâce à la marche qu'ils avaient effectuée dans le tunnel de verdure. Métalicana la prit ensuite sur son dos, marchant alors lentement vers la sortie du tunnel et vers la ville de Magnolia.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dans la ville de Magnolia, mages de Fairy Tail, policiers ou simples habitants courraient et retournaient tout dans la ville. La recherche et trouver la petite Harper était fondamentale. Warren, du QG de la guilde avait prit son rôle de tour Radio très au sérieux. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait remplit ce rôle, mais la raison ce jour-là était des plus importantes. La vie d'un enfant était en jeu. Dès qu'il recevait quelque chose de nouveau, ils le renvoyaient directement à Gajeel et Lévy.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux, eux aussi ne cessait de courir dans tous les coins de la ville. Ils couraient tellement, que Warren arrivait à peine à garder le contact avec eux plus de trois secondes minimum. Encore et toujours ils ne cessaient de bouger, tellement qu'ils auraient même pus passer devant Harper sans s'en être réellement aperçu. Ils avaient tous les deux peur et ils en pâtissaient, continuant d'hurler le nom de leur petite fille. Ils pleuraient tous les deux. Oui même Gajeel, sur ce moment présent, laissait coulé ses larmes et criait ses pleures au grand jour. Plusieurs fois les époux avaient croisé, sans même s'en apercevoir, d'autres mages de la guilde, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient émit de réflexion par rapport au mage d'acier ! Lévy, elle, n'arrêtait pas. Ses larmes avait commencées à couler dès qu'elle était sortit de la guilde. Et cet état la fatiguait grandement, autant le corps que l'esprit. Ce fut même à cause de cela, qu'elle chuta. A bout de force, son corps s'était tout simplement arrêté de fonctionner, elle s'était évanouie. Gajeel qui avait facilement remarqué cela, il s'était alors machinalement retourné pour la rattraper. Avant de tout simplement la prendre dans ses bras et de trouver un endroit assez sec pour pouvoir la laisser se reposé. Il avait alors réussi à trouver un café qui au courant de la fugue d'Harper, laissa rentré quelque instant dans l'établissement pour les laisser reprendre leur souffle et laisser à Lévy le temps de pleinement se réveiller. Afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité, le directeur du café leur avait ouvert son bureau pour avoir plus de tranquillité. Gajeel avait alors allongé la mage des mots sur le canapé avant de s'assoir doucement à ses côtés et de doucement poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

Lévy avait fini par se réveiller un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle trouva alors Gajeel penché au-dessus d'elle. Il sommeillait à moitié tout en caressant doucement son ventre. Il avait prit l'habitude de faire cela quand elle était enceinte d'Harper. _Est-ce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était ?_ En même temps, c'était avec ses sens aiguisés de Dragon Slayer que le mage d'acier s'était aperçu de son état. Alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? La mage des mots caressa le visage de son époux, le réveillant alors, il la regarda. Encore une fois, son regard pouvait bien paraitre froid en apparence, mais Lévy réussissait à lire cette petite étincelle qui se cachait tout au fond de ses yeux rouges. Cette étincelle qui brillait constamment d'un magnifique amour que le Dragon Slayer destinait qu'à sa propre famille. C'était ça son propre langage, un langage que Lévy, Métalicana et Harper avait appris à parler.

 **Gajeel : C'est maintenant que tu te réveilles la Marmotte ?**

 **Lévy : Je me suis évanouie ?**

 **Gajeel : Tu es tombé dans le coaltar quand tu courais.**

 **Lévy : Gajeel, surveilles ton…**

 **Gajeel : Oui, je sais. Je fais déjà de gros effort pour corrigé ça. Mais les gosses sont pas là, alors laisses-moi parlé comme je veux juste deux minutes.**

 **Lévy : Où est-ce que l'on est ?**

 **Gajeel : Quand Morphée t'as prise, j'ai cherché un endroit assez sec pour que tu puisses te reposé un peu. J'ai réussis à trouvé ce café. Et comme le patron était au courant de la disparition d'Harper avec tous les autres qui courent partout, il nous a laissé entrer. Il nous a ouvert la porte de son bureau pour que l'on soit plus tranquille.**

 **Lévy : Combien de temps je suis resté évanouie ?**

 **Gajeel : Presque un quart d'heure Crevette.**

 **Lévy : Ah juste un quart d'heure. Attends quoi ? J'ai pratiquement dormie un quart d'heure ! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé là et que tu es allé chercher Harper ? J'aurais compris et…**

 **Gajeel : Eh oh, calmes-toi Crevette ! Dans ton état, je ne pense pas que ce soit conseiller de t'énervé ! Ok !**

 **Lévy : Quoi mon état ! Mon état ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde quand je sais que mon bébé est dehors sous la pluie et qu'elle doit nous appelé à en perdre la voix tellement qu'elle a peur ! Tu devrais être à sa recherche et…**

 **Gajeel : Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! Écoute, d'après les nouvelles que j'ai reçu du télépathe, des personnes auraient vue filler Harper vers la forêt de l'Ouest, vers chez nous ! Donc il ce peut qu'à l'heure qu'il est, elle est en bas de notre immeuble et peut-être même dans la loge du gardien ! Alors…**

 **Lévy : C'est pour ça que tu devrais me laisser ici et aller vérifier cela par toi-même !**

 **Gajeel : Peut-être mais je ne veux pas abandonner ou perdre deux personnes de plus !**

 **Lévy : Mais puisque je te dis que te m'abandonnera pas ! Attends « abandonner ou perdre deux personnes de plus ». Attends Gajeel… Tu…**

Gajeel se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Comme à son habitude, par réflexe, il s'était levé durant cette dispute. Devenant alors plus grand par rapport à Lévy, qui elle, était toujours aussi petite. La mage des mots savait parfaitement pourquoi il s'était levé ainsi. Pour lui, c'était comme un réflexe de défense. Pour se montré fort et ne jamais plié devant quiconque, même elle, Gajeel se mettait debout tout en bondant son torse. Cherchant à effrayer l'adversaire, autant que lui qui était effrayer.

Oui, à cet instant précis, Gajeel le Dragon Slayer d'acier était effrayé. Effrayer de savoir Harper dehors à la merci du moindre danger, effrayer à cause de la possibilité de la perdre ou tout simplement qu'elle s'éloigne de lui à cause de ce qu'il avait dit. Des tas de choses couraient dans sa tête, qu'il prit d'ailleurs dans ses mains. A un tel point, qu'il en avait furieusement mal au crâne ! Tout tournait dans sa tête, il n'allait pas tarder à craquer ! Lévy le voyait parfaitement et maintenant comme à son habitude, elle allait le consolé. En le forçant néanmoins à se lâcher. Elle s'agenouilla donc en face de lui avant d'écarter doucement ses mains de son visage. C'était un Gajeel détruit qu'elle avait en face d'elle et elle seule était « permise » de voir un tel spectacle. Tout son visage était déformer par une douleur, la douleur de la peur et les larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux de l'homme aux cheveux noirs n'en étaient que les messagères. Ces larmes étaient pourtant retenues par des paupières closes. Lévy n'avait pas pitié, ni honte de son mari. Au contraire le voir comme cela ne fit que renforcer son amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Un beau et grand amour que tout pouvait dévaster si on cherchait à le détruire.

Elle se mit alors à parlé le langage du dragon en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est ainsi qu'elle lui prouvait qu'elle ne partirait sous aucun prétexte quand il était dans cet état là. Un simple baisé en apparence mais un baisé qui symbolisait les mots que Gajeel adorait entendre sortir de la bouche de Lévy, même s'il n'y répondrait probablement jamais oralement. Un baisé qui symbolisait un « **Je T'aime** » plein d'amour, de tendresse et d'espoir. Ce baisé fit ouvrir les yeux du mage, faisant alors déversé un torrent de larmes. Un torrent que Gajeel essaya d'arrêté en refermant ses yeux en faisant non de la tête. Il faisait cela à chaque fois qu'il pleurait. Et à chaque fois, Lévy lui montrait qu'il en avait le droit en essuyant de ses pouces, les précédentes qui étaient tombées. Ce fut alors comme le signal. Gajeel, ne pouvant plus se retenir éclata en sanglot silencieux. Lévy s'assit donc à ses côtés avant de le prendre, de le serrer dans ses bras avant de logé sa tête dans le creux de son cou. C'était dans ce genre de moment que les rôles s'inversaient entre eux deux. Lui devenait la petite chose à défendre et elle devenait la force qui le protégeait. Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils étaient restés comme cela. Mais curieusement, ils laissaient tous deux le travail de recherche aux autres mages de la guilde, et cela avec une parfaite confiance. De plus, ils recevaient encore des messages télépathique Warren qui les informait sans cesse de la situation.

Ils finirent finalement par quitter le café en remerciant le patron. Sur un commun accord, ils avaient tous deux décidé de revenir à la guilde. Ainsi, Lévy consolerait et resterait auprès de Métalicana, durant que Gajeel repartirait à la recherche d'Harper. Néanmoins, contrairement à l'allée, ils prenaient le temps de marcher, regardant alors avec plus de précision les endroits où Harper aurait put se cachée. C'est alors qu'il arrivait sur le parc de l'arbre Sola qu'ils retrouvèrent tous leurs espoirs et leur sourire.

Au même moment Métalicana, Lisanna, le fantôme de Makarov et Harper traversaient le parc en direction de la guilde. C'est Métalicana qui portait toujours sa petite sœur emmitouflée dans une couverture sur son dos qui aperçu ses parents en premier. Il couru donc dans leur direction tout en les appelant. C'est à l'appel de ces noms de ces noms que Gajeel et Lévy réagirent. Voir Métalicana porté la petite Harper courir vers eux fus le déclic. Lévy encore perdu dans cette magnifique image ne vit pas tout de suite Gajeel courir vers eux pour tout simplement les prendre dans ses bras et les étreindre contre lui. En réponse à cela, Métalicana et Harper mirent tous les deux leurs bras autour du cou de leur père. Lévy rejoint vite cette étreinte. Tout cela sous les yeux de Lisanna et du fantôme.

Gajeel écarta alors doucement sa tête de l'étreinte pour déposé un baiser sur le front de chacun de ses enfants, sous les yeux attendris et le sourire heureux de Lévy. Le père regarda alors sa Petite Fleur.

 **Gajeel : Harper, P'tite Fleur, j'suis désolé je ne voulais pas dire cela tout à l'heure. Je…**

La petite fille interrompit alors son père en lui faisant alors un gros bisou sur sa joue avant de tout simplement dire avec un grand sourire.

 **Harper : Je t'aime Papa.**

 **Gajeel : Moi aussi je t'aime Harper.**


End file.
